Mai-HiME characters (anime)
This article is a list of fictional characters who appear in the Mai-HiME anime series. Fuka Academy students High school First year students ; :Mai is a recent transfer student to Fuka Academy and the heroine. She takes part-time jobs as a hobby and to support herself and her brother Takumi. ; :Natsuki is a loner and truant who seeks revenge against the First District. She ends up working with Mai and Mikoto. ; :Yuichi is the first Fuka Academy student Mai meets, and is often at odds with her. He assists the student council. ; :Miyu is the adopted daughter of Joseph Greer who doesn't show her emotions except around Alyssa Searrs. ; :Chie is a rumormonger and usually has a cell phone in hand. She teams with Aoi to make Mai mad or embarrassed. ; :Akane is one of Mai's coworkers who is fairly bashful. She is Kazuya Kurauchi's girlfriend. ; :Shino is part of a trio of friends with Yayoi and Miya. ; :Yukino is the introverted secretary of the Fuka Academy student council. She is a longtime friend and supporter of Haruka Suzushiro. ; : Kazuya is Mai's classmate and coworker, and Akane Higurashi's boyfriend. ; :Yayoi is very short, and has a sort of admiration for Akira Okuzaki. She is usually seen with Sayuri and Miya. ; :Aoi enjoys teasing Mai with Chie Harada. She is also fond of cute younger students. ; :Miya is part of a trio of friends with Yayoi and Sayuri. Third year students ; :Shizuru is the calm president of the Fuka Academy student council. She often has a tea cup in hand and has a distinctive Kyoto accent. ; : Reito is the vice president of the Fuka Academy student council. He is quite popular with the female students and is interested in Mai. ; :Haruka is the hotheaded executive director of the Fuka Academy student council. She is Yukino's best friend and Shizuru's rival. ; :Masashi is the kendo club captain who wants Yuichi back on the team. He is attracted to Natsuki despite her rejection. Middle school ; :Mikoto is a physically strong, naïve girl who is quite attached to Mai and her cooking. She carries her sword, Miroku, around with her. ; :Shiho is the childhood friend of Yuichi Tate and refers to him as her brother. She is very possessive of Yuichi and is at odds with Mai. ; : Akira is Takumi's roommate and the most popular student of his class. Akira avoids Takumi at first but eventually warms up to him. ; :Takumi is Mai's younger brother who suffers from a heart condition. He is often seen with his roommate, Akira Okuzaki. ; :Nao is a morally ambivalent Fuka Academy middle school student who robs perverted men. Grade school ; :Also called the "Golden Angel", Alyssa is the star of Fuka Academy's choir. She tends to be shy around everyone but Miyu. Fuka Academy staff ; :Father Greer is the priest at the Fuka Academy church. ; :Fumi is Mashiro's maid and confidante, often seen at her side. ; :Ishigami is an art teacher who enjoys painting portraits. ; :Sakomizu is a teacher easily identified by his afro. He enjoys gardening and serves as an informant to Natsuki. ; :Mashiro is the young director of Fuka Academy. She is confined to a wheelchair. ; : Sister Yukariko is a nun at the Fuka Academy church. She gives advice to students who come to the church. ; :Yoko is the school nurse and a friend of Midori's from college. ; :Midori is a former coworker of Mai's and an avid archeologist who later becomes Mai's homeroom teacher. Others ; :Nagi is a mysterious boy who possesses clandestine knowledge about the HiMEs and their true purpose. ; :John Smith works for the Searrs Foundation. His job is to tie up loose ends previously made by Searrs. ; :Yamada is an information broker whom Natsuki uses. ;First District :The First District is an organization that is responsible for gathering the HiMEs to the Academy. ;Searrs Foundation :The Searrs Foundation is an ancient organization disguised as a U.S. corporation, attempting to gain the power of the HiMEs. From Scratchpad, a Wikia wiki. Category:My-Wiki